Luna
by WiseGirlWriter
Summary: Luna is a young girl with a dark past and dark secrets. She isn't like your typical 11 year old, but Luna loves her life anyways. One day Luna's life is turned upside down when she is taken from her home by 7 mysterious demigods. Not the best at summaries. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 1 :  
>Luna's POV<p>

I woke up just at the crack of dawn. The sun just starting to rise over the hills. I sat up from my bundle of blankets and walked over to my dresser. I pulled off my night shirt and tossed it on the ground.

I pulled out a black t- shirt and some jeans.

I quickly slipped them on knowing that if I don't hurry I might be punished. I hurried over to my bathroom and slipped in, locking the door behind me. At first I just stare at myself in the small mirror that hangs above the sink, noticing how I look with my icy blue eyes and long wavy brown hair, but then growl at myself in frustration.

Remember Luna, you are a wolf not a human, taking caution to your appearance shouldn't madder.

Still I grab my brush from under the sink and ran it through my long hair.  
>I sigh and walk back out into my bedroom.<p>

Calling it a bedroom would be an understatement, it's more of a den.

Of course it wouldn't really madder to me. As long as I have shelter I'm fine.  
>After all that's one of a wolfs primary needs.<br>Food, shelter, and water, that's all I need.  
>Plus clothing since I don't have fur like a true wolf, like mother.<p>

I wish I was.

Mother says I have more spirit of a wolf then any true one, and I believe her.  
>I would just believe her a little more if she didn't treat me like a pup.<br>I'm almost 11 in human years, yet mother still has only let me come on a few hunts.

I manly just stood as lookout, nothing special.  
>I grabbed my black hoodie and took off out the door, running down the steps of the old house I live in.<br>Apparently the demigods as mother calls them call it the wolf house.

It's old and run down and sits far back in the mountain range, far away from any civilization, but that's how mother and I like it.  
>As far away from humans as possible.<br>I pull my hoodie over my head and walk to the front door.

The cold morning air hits my face in a welcoming way.  
>Mother and the rest of her pack should be over by the cave by now, so I better hurry.<br>I start to jog into the woods.  
>I hate living away from mother.<p>

She gets to live in a nice cozy cave with the rest of the pack while I live like a human. Sleeping and resigning in a house.  
>I growl to myself again. Don't think like that, your mother along with the whole pack respect you and don't think less of you just because of who you are.<br>I sigh and stick my nose up in the air. I breath in and out, trying to sense if anything is nearby.  
>All I smell is trees and dirt, but catch a whiff of wolf,and I know I'm close to the cave.<br>I look up at the sun, rising in the distance. It's already up above the mountains in the east and I know I'm late for the meeting.

"Great," I mutter to myself, "Just great."  
>As if on cue I hear a howl off to my right.<br>I recognize the howl belonging to one of the main hunters of the pack, Shadow. He's asking where I am.  
>"Of course Shadow calls out first," I growl. I've been trained to learn wolf and all the different barks, howls, and calls. I even know how to speak it.<br>I call back with a high pitch howl followed by a bark.

Just letting him know I'm on my way.  
>I sigh and start jogging along towards the cave.<br>I arrive at a small clearing in the middle of the woods. In front of me stands the open mouth of a cave.  
>And when I say cave I mean huge, gigantic, monster stone cave.<br>On the inside its nice and cozy and warm and kind of homie, if you know what I mean.  
>Anyway most of my mothers wolf pack was gathered in the mouth of the cave, waiting for instruction from mother.<p>

I glance over at Shadow who does a quiet bark at me.  
>I quickly translate it to "Your late."<br>I give a low grow back at him saying "You don't think I know that."  
>I sort of regretted the tone I used Shadow is a large and powerful wolf. His coat is a sleek black with a few patches of white on his belly and tail.<br>But Shadow is like a brother to me, in a wolfy sort of way.  
>Shadows yellow eyes pour into my blue ones.<br>He gives a few barks followed by a short howl.  
>I translated it to "You are lucky your mother hasn't arrived yet."<p>

Really mother hasn't arrived yet? That's strange, she is usually the first her. After all she is the alpha.  
>I quickly sat down next to Shadow and glanced at the other wolves.<br>I knew most of there names and most of them like me.  
>But some think it is wrong of a human to be in a wolf pack.<p>

I keep telling them its not my fault I was born human.  
>If it was my choice I would have been born as a wolf.<br>I here a loud howl come from inside the cave, and I know it is mother announcing her arrival.  
>All of the wolves, along with me, bow there head in respect as she comes out of the mouth of the cave.<p>

Why do you ask that we bow our heads, well she's the only wolf goddess around, and she is my mother.  
>And my mother is the wolf goddess Lupa.<p>

**This is my fist story so please follow and review!**

**- Cali**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
>Luna's POV<strong>

**After we bow our heads we turn our attention to her. Mother or Lupa decides who will be hunting today, and who will be on border patrol. I really do hope I get to go hunting, even if I just get to scout or be a lookout.  
>Mother sat down and spoke in a calm yet demanding voice.<br>"The members who will be going hunting are," she started "Shadow, Tobias, Jasmine, Star, and Eclipse. The rest of you are on border patrol. Now off to your duties."  
>Great I always am stuck with border patrol, and it's always so boring. Unless Shadow is with me, but he is hunting today.<br>After all the pack members left I walked up to mother.  
>I sat down in front of her showing, that she is higher than me.<br>"What is wrong Luna?" She asked questionably.  
>"Mom," I said," I was wondering if I could tag along with the hunting pack today. You know for practice and observation."<br>I sat quietly waiting for her answer. She thought for a sec before saying "Very well then, off you go child."  
>I gave a happy bark of approval and ran to catch up with the hunting pack.<br>I caught up with them just in time to hear the attack plan.  
>"Hey guy's mom said I could come with you on the hunt today!" I barked happily.<br>"That's great," barked Shadow.  
>"Yeah we could use the extra help," Jasmine chimed in.<br>Jasmine was like my best wolfy friend. She always watches and takes care of me when no one else does.  
>Jasmine is also beautiful, she has a fluffy brown coat and blue eyes.<br>"Ok here's the plan," Shadow yapped." Star and Tobias you attack the left flank while Eclipse and Luna attack the right flank pushing them towards the left. Jasmine and I will head up and around the back and pick off about two of the deer from the herd. Everyone got it?" Of course I won't be doing the killing, but I am still proud to be participating.  
>All the wolves howled in approval.<br>"All right," he growled "Let's go."**

**Can I please get some reviews on this chapter? Please? Pretty Please?**

** - 3 Cali**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

So this is just a quick authors note saying that I am sooooooooo happy about all the views I'm getting on my stories. And I'm hoping to start getting more reviews to. I'll try to update by the end of the week and hopefully I'll also have a new story up to! So keep viewing and reviewing on all of my stories!

- 3 Cali

P.S. I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes that might appear in any of my stories, because I'm not the best speller.

P.S.S. Blood Of Olympus is coming out in 6 days and I'm literally dying!


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter 3:  
>Luna's POV<strong>

**After Shadow told me I would be working with Eclipse I started to get a little nervous.  
>Eclipse hates me. He hates me because he doesn't think it's right that a human girl is living in the pack. I try to tell him that I don't mean him any harm, but he never listens.<br>I just hope he will put aside his hatred for me while we hunt.  
>The pack and I headed towards a large grassy clearing in the middle of the woods.<br>There was always plenty of deer and elk grassing in the area.  
>"Luna climb up that tree over there and scout out the positions," Shadow growled quietly at me.<br>I nodded and headed over to a large pine.  
>I placed my foot on a low branch and swung myself up.<br>I climbed a good 10 feet before looking at the grass field. The deer were off to the back of the area which will make it an easier attack. I shimmied back down the tree and reported back to Shadow.  
>"Ok everyone get in your positions and wait for my signal," he growled.<br>Eclipse and I headed to the right side of the field making sure we were hidden among the trees.  
>Eclipse didn't say anything to me, he never really says anything at all. All he did was growl every once and awhile.<br>We reached our destination and crouched down low to the ground. The deer where so clue less about our whereabouts.  
>Everyone was finally in positions and now all we do is wait.<br>As we were waiting Eclipse turned to me and snarled "Don't mess this up for me runt."  
>I was about to ask him why I would mess the hunt up for him, but then I heard a high pitch howl.<br>That's the signal. I peeked out from our hiding spot and saw the deer herd just stood there with their ears pricked up and noses high in the air.  
>Then they stampeded. The herd headed straight to the left side as predicted. I saw as Star and Tobias jump out and turn them towards Eclipse and I.<br>I was about to jump out from hiding when Eclipse turn towards me and lunged.  
>I had no time to react. Eclipse jumped towards me and grabbed the back of my neck in between his jaws.<br>I yelped in pain. In wolf language lunging at another wolfs neck is an attack threat, but since actual wolves have scruffs on the back there is enough skin and flesh to protect their necks. I don't have a scruff, so felt the full bite force of Eclipse's teeth.  
>He released his grip on neck and my head hit the ground with a thud. I felt warm blood drip from the puncture wounds on my neck.<br>Once I thought the suffering was over he pounced on my leg and bit down on my shin.  
>I screamed, begging him to stop. He dropped my leg from his jaws and turned towards me.<br>"If you tell anyone about this, it will be the last thing you do," he growled. And with that he turned and ran over to where the hunt was going on and left me on the forest floor surrounded by a pool of my own blood. The last thing I remember is everything fading to black**

**Lol I did a cliffy :POh my gods! I love all of the reviews and views I'm getting on my stories! Please keep reviewing and I'll upload the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday and also expect a new story being uploaded probably on the weekend.**

**- Cali**


	5. Bad News :(

**Ok guys I'm sooooo sorry about this bad news, but don't be mad at me please because this sort of stuff happens.**

**So I wasn't home on time after a sleep over and I got on my moms last nerves and now I'm grounded until Friday. **

**I'm not even sure if she will let me read Blood Of Olympus when it comes out and I'm really pissed because I can't do anything.**

**I'll try and get her to lessen or even lift my punishment but for right now I can't update until Friday.**

**Once again I'm really sorry, please keep reviewing and I guess I'll talk to you guys soon.**

**- Cali**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews and some quick shout outs to musicforlife, Yayness, and ilovefonandalaude. Please keep reviewing and I'll probably update on Sunday.**

**Love you all and here's Chapter 4!**

**- Cali**

Chapter 4:  
>Luna's POV<p>

I'm not sure how long I was out for, but once I regained conscious it was dark out.

I sat up immediately felt dizzy. I rolled onto my side and got up slowly. I can't believe no one even bothered to come back after the hunt and find me. I was so angry at everyone right now.

I am mad at Eclipse for attacking me, Shadow and the rest of the hunters for abandoning me, and I am furious at mother for treating me like a pup. And I get my first shot at a real hunt and Eclipse blows it for me, but right now I had bigger problems to worry about.

Starting with the puncture wounds that now rest on my neck and shin.  
>I groaned and started the long trek back to the wolf house.<p>

When I finally arrived the moon had already risen into the night sky.  
>My wounds were already bleed dry and I was losing conscious again. I hurried through the front door but caught the fait smell of half-bloods.<p>

Now of course I would know what a half blood smells like because mother trains them for the Roman camp, called camp Jupiter, even though I am not allowed to have contact with them.  
>I bet my senses were just messing with my head. After all who knows how much blood I have lossed.<p>

I limped up the steps to my bedroom and fell face first onto my pile of blankets that lie on the wooden floor that I like to call my den.  
>I curled up on the fur blankets and snuggled into the warmth, not even bothering to address my injuries or change my clothes.<p>

I was almost asleep when I heard the front door open with a slight creek.  
>Slowly I got up off the ground and walked over to my bedroom door.<p>

I heard voices come up from the hallway. I was about to walk downstairs and see who they were but I caught a quick glimpse of some of the people who had entered the house. One teenage guy had blond hair and light blue eyes almost like mine and he was armed with a golden sword.  
>Another teenage guy had curly brown hair and an almost elfish look to him. In one hand he held a giant hammer and in the other was just plain fire. Literally his hand was dancing with flames.<p>

Only seeing two of them told me the others were armed and I did not want to end up on the other side of that hammer.  
>I quietly shut my door and took a survey of my room. Where to hide where to hide I thought.<p>

The place was my closet. I hurried as fast as I could inside and shut the door leaving just a crack, so I could see what was happening.  
>I heard my bedroom door open. I looked through the crack in my closet door and saw the elf guy with the fire hands walking around my room. He looked in my bathroom and under my pile of blankets. "There is nothing in here guys," he called out. I breathed a sigh of relief.<br>I was about to come out of hiding when the closet door swung open. Of course being the clumsy person I am I tripped over my own feet stumbling to the floor.

I hit the wood with a thud. Fire hands bent down and looked at me. Before he could say anything I jumped up and went into attack mode. A deep growl formed in my throat. I made sure my growl was loud enough for him to hear, telling him to step back. "Wow who are you and what's your problem!" He yelled slightly startled.  
>I looked for a weak spot that I could use as my advantage. My brain went into over drive and I took action. I bent down even though I was in pain and swept his legs out from under him. Considering how small I was compared to him I knew I needed to get him onto his knees.<br>Fire hands tumbled down to the ground. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and pinned him on the ground with me on top.

I barked at him once asking who he was, but I forgot he was human and could not understand me.  
>Just then my bedroom door bust down and 6 other teens burst in. I let the fire hands guy up and slumped back words until I was backed up against the wall.<p>

"Leo what's going on and who's the girl," the blond guy yelled. "I don't know Jason how should I know she just jumped me," he yelled back. All this yelling was scaring the crap out of me.  
>I gave a slight whimper, indicating I was still in the room.<br>"Hey it's ok where no going to hurt you," a girl with curly light brown hair said.

She crouched down and looked at me with curiosity in her yellow eyes.

Now I didn't know who this girl was, but she did exactly what I wanted the others to do. In wolf language a sign of a non- threat is crouching down to their level showing the other wolf respect.  
>The other humans did not follow the girl's move so I gave a loud growl.<p>

"Why is she acting like a dog?" Asked one of the humans with raven colored hair and sea green eyes. I swear I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't figure it out. He turned to a tan girl with honey blond curly hair and cloudy grey eyes. Obviously directing the question to her.

"How am I supposed to know seaweed brain," she said sending him a glare.  
>I looked around trying to look for a way out. The only way was the door and the problem was there were 7 humans blocking the path.<br>But there was a slight gap in between the final human ,who had buzzed black hair and an Chinese look to him, and the wall.

While they were busy arguing about why I was acting like a dog I took my chance.  
>I sprung up from my crouched position and dashed for the gap. I felt a hot burning sensation in my leg but I ignored the pain. I squeezed passed the Chinese guy and accidentally knocked him over. I headed for the door just as the humans registered what happened.<p>

Running down the steps with my injured leg was like stabbing it with a knife after every step.  
>I was about to go out the front door when I saw it was locked and I didn't have a key. Those humans probably locked the door, I thought.<br>I turned and ran down the hallway.

The wolf house was not meant for anyone to be living in it so it was pretty much empty except for a few old chairs and couches. I quickly hid behind one of the old couches and hoped that the humans would not find me.  
>The sound of footsteps coming down the steps told me that the humans were hot on my trail.<p>

"Guys lets split up," I heard one say.  
>The footsteps continued to run around the place, but no one looked behind the couch.<br>Ha ha dumb humans I thought.

I bet any wolf could outsmart them.  
>I got up from my hiding spot and made a run for the front window.<br>I was about halfway there when the human with the blond hair stepped in front of me.

"Oh no you don't," blonde said "Guys she's over here!" He called out.  
>I turned and dashed back up the steps and went to my safe place, my room.<br>The humans were already right behind me and soon I was cornered in the same spot as earlier.

They came closer to me making sure I was trapped this time. I was losing hope, but then I had an idea. A grin slipped onto my face. The humans probably thought I looked crazy right now maybe even mad.  
>"Hey dummies I'm giving you one last chance to surrender," I said in normal English this time "Or else you will all be dead."<p>

"Oh really," fire hands said "And what are you going do?"  
>"Fine, I tried to warn you."<br>And with that I tipped my head back and howled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Review! And check out my new story called "Spider Situation." **

**- Cali**

Chapter 5:  
>Luna's POV<p>

After my howl the humans starred at me, stunned at what I just did.  
>"Was anything suspense to happen?" Asked green eyes. "Oh you'll see," I replied.<br>And with that I heard the front door being knocked down and the sound of paws charging up the steps.  
>The humans barely had time to react as 5 members of my mother's pack burst through my bedroom door.<br>The wolves had the humans disarmed and pinned down within seconds.  
>"Ok enough," I barked as I realized the wolves were about to go in for the kill. I don't know why I stopped the wolves I guess because I wanted answers from these humans.<br>I stood up from my spot on the floor and gathered up all of the weapons that the humans brought and shoved them in my closet.  
>I know I didn't need I weapon to look threatening, all I needed was five adult wolves and I am ready to go.<br>I had the wolves line the humans up against the wall and I took a sec to realize who had come to my aid.  
>It was Shadow, Jasmine, Star, Tobias, and Flame. It didn't surprise me that Eclipse didn't show up.<br>At first I just looked the humans up and down, but then I took in there sent.  
>"Half-bloods," I growled.<br>"Um English please," asked fire hands.  
>I quickly changed from wolf to English and repeated myself.<br>"I said all of you are half-bloods, aren't you?"  
>"Yeah we are. How did you know?" Asked the girl with the honey colored hair.<br>"Your sent, you smell like a god yet you still have that mortal smell mixed in, concluding that you are a demigod." I finished.  
>"Excuse me but smell?" A girl with choppy brown hair asked.<br>"Yeah smell. Can't you tell I'm a wolf?"  
>At that fire hands burst out laughing. Shadow snapped at him and he shut up.<br>"I mean not literally, but I was adopted into it."  
>"Oh," said the girl.<br>"Now I want names," I said suddenly.  
>"What about your name?" Asked the Asian guy.<br>"That is none of your business," I shot back at him. I didn't wanted these demigods knowing my name just yet.  
>"Ok," started green eyes, "Well this is Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo." And I am."<br>I was going to let him finished, but I cut him off. "Wait a second Jason as in Jason Grace?"  
>"Yeah," said Jason "Why?"<br>How dumb where these half-bloods. They couldn't even tell they were in Lupa's territory. And 3 of them I recognized as Romans that my mother has trained,  
>"Oh nothing I just have heard about you," I said as pointing to Jason. "And I know you," I said pointing at Frank the Asian, "And I defiantly know you," I said pointing at green eyes.<br>"How could you know who all of us when we don't know you?" He asked.  
>"Oh Percy it's a really funny story actually," I said with a smirk on my face.<br>Shadow was giving me a wolfy grin and I could tell he was enjoying himself.  
>"For starters my mother trained all 3 of you."<br>"Oh my gods. Guys I just realized who the girls' mother is." Jason said.  
>"Yep my adopted mother is the Roman wolf goddess Lupa."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update. I've just been getting really lazy with writing, but I'm keeping up with it. And I just want to clarify something. I got a really rude review on this story and I was not happy with it at all. So of course I responded to the comment. To sum up this short story I just wanted to say I'm open to new suggestions and improvements to my story, but I DON'T accept flames.**

**Thanks and R&R**

**- Cali**

Chapter 6:  
>Luna POV<p>

The demigods stared at me in shock. "I'm surprised they didn't faint," I said in a low growl to Shadow. He replied with a wolf bark and a wag of his tail. That's wolf language for laughing.  
>"Wait then if you're 'Mom' is Lupa then how come I have never seen you before?" Asked Percy.<br>"I'm not allowed to interact with the demigods that mom trains." I said sadly. I have always wanted to talk to the demigods, but mom always told me not to. She said if I talk to them and they find out who I am and that they might take me away from her.  
>"Anyway," I continued "My mom will probably want to talk to you guys in the morning, but until then you can stay with me." I said gesturing with my hands to my room. I knew it wasn't the safest thing to have 7 strange demigods staying with me, but to be honest I sort of trust them. "Um we were kind of going to do that before you attacked us," said fire hands, but I guess his real name was Leo.<br>"Yeah sorry about that."  
>I pushed my long brown hair out of my face.<br>I gave two barks telling Shadow and the others I got this covered.  
>He reluctantly left, but before he left he licked my cheek as a sign of affection. I told you Shadow sees me as his sister and I see him as my brother, and that just made me wonder why he left me during the hunt.<br>After Shadow left I turned my attention back to the demigods.  
>"Go grab your stuff," I told them.<br>One at a time they each got there stuff from down stairs and started to set up strange fabric things. They almost looked like logs, but they had zippers on the side.  
>Wow humans were weird.<br>I snuggled into my pile of blankets and tried falling asleep. The back of my neck felt warm. I reached my hand up to feel what was on my neck. When I brought my hand back down there was blood caked all over my hand.  
>I jumped up from my spot on the ground and ran over to my bathroom.<br>I lock the door behind me and lit a match. I lit the oil lamp hanging on the wall and turned to face the mirror. Slowly I lifted up my hair revealing the back of my neck.  
>The sight made me nauseous. The puncture holes on my neck had started to bleed again leaving a stream of blood running down my neck.<br>Scared to, I looked down at my leg.  
>My pant leg was soaked red with blood. I winced as I pulled my pant leg up to look at the real injure.<br>Just as I suspected the puncture wounds reopened and were bleeding.  
>I had no idea what to do. It's not like I have first aids kits laying around. I don't even own one for god's sake.<br>There were only a couple towels in the bathroom, but that wouldn't be enough to stop the bleeding.  
>I sighed, right now there was nothing I could do except rap up my injures up and hope for the best.<br>I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and tied it around my leg.  
>There was no way to wrap my neck, so I just dabbed it with another towel to try and sop up some of the blood.<br>It somewhat worked, so I just let my hair fall down my back, covering up my neck.  
>When I walked back out of the bathroom everyone was staring at me.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Um I think your leg is bleeding?" Said Leo and he pointed down at my injured leg.<br>I looked down and saw that the blood had already bleed through the towel.  
>"Great," I growled. I felt so dizzy.<br>I slowly started to make my way back to my blankets. With every step I took I felt dizzier.  
>Black spots danced in my vision. I was about to lay down when the black spots took over my vision<strong>.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7:

Luna's POV

I woke up to someone dabbing a wet cloth on my forehead. A growl rose in my throat, but quickly turned into a moan. I realized I was on my pile of blankets still in my room.

"Hey Annabeth I think she's awake," said the person who was dabbing my forehead.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw it was the girl with the curly brown hair, who's real name was Hazel.  
>Wow I should really start calling these people by their real names.<p>

I started to sit up when a hand pushed me back down. The girl Annabeth was standing above me with her hand pressed on my chest.

I growled at her and she shot a glare at me in return. I immediately stopped growling and lied back down.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked. I looked down at my leg and saw it neatly wrapped. The back of my neck was even bandaged up.

"Nothing." I replied flatly.

"Ok look we are trying to help you and I just want to know what happened," she yelled at me.

I remembered what Eclipse said what would happen if I told anyone about him attacking me.  
>A tear slipped from my eye and I almost started to cry, but I wasn't about to have myself look weak in front of these demigods.<p>

I decided it was for the best to just be honest with them, so I took a deep breath.

"One of the members of my mom's pack attacked me during a hunt yesterday. He hates me because I am a human living in a wolf pack, and he threatened that if I told anyone that he attacked me he would kill me on sight."

All the demigods starred at me and Hazel pulled me into a hug.

I tensed up because no one has really ever gave me a hug before.

She pulled away and turned to Leo.

"Leo do you think we should give her some more pain killers?" She asked him.

"Sure here," he said as he pulled a tiny bottle of something from out of his tool belt.

Hazel took the bottle from him and turned back to me.

She spun the cap off the bottle and poured 2 little blue pills out into her hand.

"Here swallow this," she handed me the pills,"It will help with the pain."

I looked at the pills she gave me. They had some black lines on the side.

"What's that," I said pointing to the black lines on the pills. Hazel picked up one of the pills and looked at it.

"Oh that just says Advil, it the kind of pain killer we are using for you. Can't you read it?"

I cocked my head to the side at the word "read."

"You mean you can't read?" Asked Annabeth from the corner of the room.

I stared at her. What is reading? I've only herd mother use the word once or twice, but never asked what it meant.

"Have you ever even been to school?" Questioned the girl called Piper.

"What's school?" I replied plainly.

"Oh you don't want to know," said Leo with a chuckle.

"Don't say that Leo. It's important that everyone gets an education." Annabeth yelled at him.

"Of course you would say that wise girl." Said Percy.

He was lying down on his bed that he made.

"But it's true seaweed brain," she retorted. "Maybe after this quest I can take you to the mortal world and enroll you in an elementary school, and you can stay with me while you're there. How old are you?"

I didn't know what she meant by elementary school, but I went along with it.

"I just turned 6 months."

Leo and Jason started laughing.

"Oh you mean human years. I'm 10 in human, I think." I said.

Annabeth stood in thought for a sec.

"Ok then you could go in 5th grade. I would need to start making calls and find what school you could go to and then-"

I was starting to get dizzy with all the talking she was doing about this school place. Good thing Percy cut her off.

"Wise girl I don't think the girl," he said gesturing to me "would like it if you just brought her home with you."

"Yeah plus we are in the middle of a quest right now," added Frank from his spot on the floor.

"A quest?" I questioned.

"What is it about?"

Percy looked at Annabeth as of asking for permission to tell me what the quest is about.

Annabeth nodded her head.

"Well," started Percy "All of us were sent here to the wolf house to find something or someone called Luna, and bring it or them back to Camp Half-Blood."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Quick update and short chapter. I have most of my Luna chapters typed up but not all of them, so the reason I haven't been updating much is because I'm still in the process of writing. I will try to continue to post once a week.**

**R&R**

**-Cali**

Chapter 8:

Luna's POV

Right after Percy said my name I gave a soft whimper. Why did I let these half-bloods stay with me?

I'm so stupid to let them in my house, now they are going to take me away from my mother, my pack, and my home.

And of course I can't run away from them because I'm injured. Thanks a lot Eclipse. I wonder if he knew that the demigods were going to show up, and he injured me, so that they could take me away with no problem.

I turned my head and saw Annabeth staring at me.

It's was almost like her grey eyes were staring into my sole.

"You're Luna aren't you," she said flatly.

My eyes widened. "No, what makes you say that," I lied.

"I know your lying," she replied.

"Wait you're the person we're looking for?" Questioned Jason.

I looked at the 7 demigods. All of their eyes were on me. I wish I could just run out of here and disappear, but sadly I couldn't.

I nodded my head slowly and pulled the blanket that was covering me up and over my head.

Hey it was the only way I could disappear in this instance. As long as I can't see their faces I'm fine.

"Hey Luna it's alright. You don't have to be scared. Camp Half- Blood is great. You have nothing to worry about." I heard Hazel say from the other side of the blanket.

"No it's not alright,"

I murmured "I don't want to leave the pack. Mom won't let you take me away. You'll see."

"In the morning we'll go see Lupa and see what she says. Ok?" Hazel replied softly.

"Ok" I said softly.

"Hey let's get some sleep guys," I heard Piper say.

I just lied still under my pile of blankets unable to believe what might happen.

I could be leaving my pack for good.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: New chapter up! Yay! Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**-Cali**

Chapter 9:

Luna's POV

I barely closed my eyes for a sec when I saw sunlight coming through my bedroom window.  
>Slowly, I sat up and looked at the 7 other people in the room.<p>

Hazel was curled up in a ball under her blankets. Frank had his blanket half on half off his body. Jason and Piper were sleeping next to each other with a blanket laid across both of them.

Leo was mumbling something in his sleep something about a dragon made of fire, and Annabeth was snuggled up to Percy's chest while Percy drooled onto his pillow.

I noticed how much Percy and Annabeth loved each other and I've only known them for a little while. Wolves rarely show affection, yet I show plenty of it to my mother and fellow pack mates. I guess that's another quality that makes me human.

I sighed and quietly maneuvered around them being careful not to wake them up.

The sun wasn't even over the peak of the mountains yet.

That means it's very early.

Once I made it to the hallway I walked down the steps and to the front door

.  
>I growled to myself remembering that the half-bloods locked the door last night.<p>

Feeling a slight breeze blow by me I looked to see one of the windows had been knocked down.  
>That must have been where Shadow busted in to help me.<p>

Carefully I stepped around the glass and wood shards and hopped out the window.

I knew I had to talk to mother to try to convince her to let me stay and not send me off with those half-bloods.

The morning dew sparkled on the tips of the grass blades as I made my way into the woods.

It was awfully quiet this morning. There were few birds singing and only the occasional hoot of an owl.  
>I picked up my pace once I reached the clearing that lead to mothers cave.<p>

I approached the mouth of the cave quietly and made my way in.

Mother usually sleeps in the far back, so that was where I was headed.

The other pack members are most likely already out and hunting for breakfast.

The cave floor was cold and dry as I made my way to the back.

I heard the sound of paws scrapping against the rock.

"Mother is that you?" I barked into the tunnel.

I saw as mother emerged from the shadows.

Her white fur glowing and her icy blue eyes pouring into mine.

"What is it Luna?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I just wanted to let you know that there are some half-bloods here." I growled.

Mother let out a sigh.

"I know they are here Luna." She barked.

"You do? And you didn't bother to tell me!" I howled.

"Now that's enough of that young one," she snapped at me.

Mother paced around on the cave floor.

"You know I don't want to leave," I whispered under my breath. "I know you don't, Luna," mother growled. "But you know you can't stay with me forever. Young pups must leave the pack."

"You said yourself mother, it is only the males that have to leave," I barked back at her.

"Yes I did, yet sometimes the females must leave the pack to."

I thought 'why did I have to go I just want to stay with mother', and for the first time in my life I let myself become vulnerable.

I laid down on the cold ground and cried.

My sobs echoed throughout the cave, bouncing off the walls.

Mother kneeled down next to me and nudged me with her snout.

"Now that's no way a wolf should act." She said.

"I don't want to leave." I whimpered.

"I know Luna, you are a brave strong wolf and there is another side that you need to connect with that those half-bloods can help you with.

You know I could never keep you forever. It's just your time to leave the pack. You can always come back and visit but right now you must go off on your own."

And with that my mother licked my cheek and muttered "This is not goodbye Luna, just goodbye for now." Then she padded out of the cave leaving me all alone.

**A/N: Ok so I have gotten some requests to write a sequel to one of my one-shot stories called "Spider Situation" I will probably end up writing a sequel, but I want to hear from my viewers. Who would you like to star in the story with Annabeth? Please check out "Spider Situation" and tell me what you think.**


End file.
